Christmas sister
by Broadway little STAR
Summary: Jake wants to have a sister or a brother. When he has a strange dream, he travels to London to find his sister. A story to comemorate Christmas.
1. The start

**Just to give you a point of this situation:**

**- Mae, Tyler, Mike and Tanya are my OCs and you can meet them better on my profil!**

**- Izzy is Cubby's older sister.**

**- Jake wish to have a brother or a sister.**

**Disclamer: I don't own JATNLP, just my OCs.**

* * *

_"Jake!" said a strong voice "Yes?" said the little pirate boy "I am your father!" "What?"_

_"Jake! Jake! Jake?! Wake up Jake!"_

In that moment Jake wake up "I have to let of see 'Star Wars' before sleep!" said him "Finally!" said a very little pirate girl who is "Tanya! What are you doing here?!" said Jake "Your friends said to call you! They are waiting for you on the beach! And I have my own crew too for protect and they are alone!" "They can be alone just a minute" "Was 20 minutes! And my little brother can't be alone much time! He is just five years old, but you don't know how is to have a little brother or sister 'cause you are only child!" Jake was very afected with that 'cause he wish every minute to have a brother or a sister "Izzy and Cubby are like brothers to me!" "But they are real brothers!" "Get out of here, Tanya!" "Just think a little more, Jake!".

Jake was walking to the beach until he find his friends waiting for him "Finally! We were worried!" said Izzy "Yeah...sorry..." said Jake "Are you ok?" said Cubby "Not really." "What happened?!" "When Tanya was with me she said that I can't understand how is to have someone who is of my familly and to care." "But she is just 8 years old she don't-" "This isn't of what she said! It's just 'cause I have no brother or sister!"

"Come on Jake! We 3 are like brothers!" said Izzy "But you and Cubby are real brothers and you care so much for each other!" "But you don't need to have the same blood that we have to be our brother! I care as much for Cubby as i care for you and with Cubby is the same!" "Yeah! She is right, Jake!" "Ok guys! You are awesome!" "Now, can we go?" "Yes!".

"Hey guys! What's going on?" asked Marina, who just appears "Nothing special. And with you?" said Izzy "I'm going to swim with my sister." "Please don't talk in sisters or brothers!" said Jake "Why?" "'Cause makes me sad the fact I have not any brother or sister." "Sorry." "Um...Marina, is Stormy free tonight?" asked Cubby "I don't know. She said something like 'Christmas is here' and 'I need to get a present for someone'." "Oh! I forgot we are in December! Christmas is comming!" screamed Izzy "Yeah...the time runs so fast!" said Jake "It seems it was yeasterday that we were just 4 years old!" said Cubby "Why 4 years old?" "It was the age when I met Jake." "I met Jake with 6 years old." said Izzy "Sorry guys i have to go now!" said Marina "Bye!" they said.

At the end of the day, Peter Pan is with the crew "So, did you write your Christmas wishes?" asked him "Yes!" they said, but in fact, all that Jake wish was to have a sister or a brother. He thought it was impossible but in that night a strange thing happened.

_"Where am I?" asked Jake. All he saw was sand and more sand. "What is happening?" he was really worried with that. Suddenly, he saw a strange figure "Who are you?" he asked "Can't you saw me?" the figure asked "Not really." he said "I'm your sister. I live in London please, if you want a sister, save me!" the figure said "Save you from what?" "Please come to London!" with that, the figure dispeared._

Suddenly Jake woke up, now he have a mission.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Today I had a run in my school and I am very tired so if you find a very bad gramar (worst than my habitual) you know what happened. **

**Ps: Did I say that I really hate run! **

* * *

"Come on, guys!" screamed Jake "Wake up!" "What are you doing awake at..." Izzy looks to the clock "...5 o'clock!" "It's so early!" cried Cubby "We have a mission!" Jake said "What kind of mission?" asked Izzy "I had a dream where a misterious figure said that she is my sister and I need to save her!" "It was just a dream!" said Cubby "Yeah, in fact, you should not see 'Star Wars' before sleep!" said Izzy "NO! I swear that this dream was real! I can feel it!" "Ok, we are friends so I believe you." said Cubby "Me too." said Izzy "But where does she live?" "She said that she is in London." said Jake "And we need to save her from what?" said Cubby "I don't know, she didn't say." "I think we will know when we arrive." said Izzy.

In the next morning they start to travel to London. "I think we shoulded tell to Peter that we were going to travel." said Izzy "But if we tell to Peter, then he was going to stop us!" said Jake "But and if we tell him, maybe he can go with us." said Cubby.

Moments after, they saw our world "I think we arrived!" said Cubby "No, this isn't the United Kingdom!" screamed Jake "Where are we?" "I don't know!" said Jake "Quem são vocês? E o que é que fazem aqui?(traduction: Who are you? And what are you doing here?)" said a girl "But I think we are in Portugal." said him "Do you know how to speak portuguese?" "Just some words." said him "Tu sabes onde fica o Reino Unido?(Do you know where is United Kingdom?)" said him "Mais a norte.(More to North)" said the girl "Obrigada. (Thank you)" "What did she say?" asked Cubby "We have to go to north."

When they arrived, the people looked at them as they were strange. "What is their problem?" asked Cubby "The problem is that we aren't like them. So we seem strange." said Jake "And where can we seem like them?" asked Izzy "We have to shop some clothes. But in first we need money!" said Jake "And where do we gonna stay?" "I know a place." said Jake.

They run every London street until they arrived to a small house "We arrived!" said Jake "Where are we?" asked Izzy "In Jane's home." said him "Jane's home?" Said Izzy and Cubby. Suddenly, a woman who was around of 35 years old opened the door. "Hi Jake, Izzy and Cubby!" said Jane "Hi Jane!" they said "What are you doing here?" she said "It's a long history. Can we enter, please?" asked Jake "Yes, come in.".

They explained all the history to Jane, who was very confuse with that. "So, did you decided to travel to here just 'cause a dream said you to do that?" she asked and Jake nooded "And now we are questioning if we can stay here for some days." he said "Yes, you can. My daughter is upstairs, her name is Sequoia." Jane said "How old is she?" asked Izzy "She is 12 years old.".

They up the stairs and they saw three rooms. "That is for me, that is Sequoia's room and that is the guest room. The guest room is where Jake and Cubby will stay and Izzy, you are going to share the room with Sequoia." they enter in the rooms and Izzy saw a very prety girl reading a book. The girl had a very long black hair, green eyes and was very tall. "Hello. You should be Izzy!" said the girl "And you should be Sequoia." said Izzy "My mom tell me everything about you, Cubby and Jake!" "Great! We are here in a mission." "What kind of mission?" "We have to find Jake's sister!" "Who is she?" "We don't know." "Do you need help?" "Yes, how much better!".

The boys were very tired so they fell asleep.

_"Jake! Jake!" called a voice "Jake, can you see me well?" this time the figure was better to see, but he can't see her well yet "I can't see you well!" Jake said "Who are you?" "You will meet me tomorrow!" said the figure._

Suddenly, Jake woke up. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"


	3. Jacob and Agatha

**Now the story is going to be better!**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything but Sequoia, Marie, Nancy and Frank! Happy?**

**PS- Review**

* * *

On the next day, Jake was exited because now he know that each night the dream is going to repeat and being more clear. In that moment, Jane, Izzy, Cubby and Sequoia are having breakfast. "The only that I didn't meet yet is Jake." said Sequoia "Oh, now he is usually the last to be awake." said Izzy "Hey! Now that I'm seeing well, your eyes make me remember Jake's eyes!" said Cubby "Yeah." said Izzy.

When they said that, Jake appeared. "Good morning, mateys!" he said "Good morning!" the others said "Hi! You are Jake, right? I'm Sequoia!" Sequoia said "Yes, I am." Jake said "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too" "Where do you gonna start to looking for her?" asked Jane "This time in my dream, I saw a big tower with a clock." Jake said "You shoud had seen Big-Ben." said Sequoia "Where is it?" asked Cubby "Not so far of here." said Jane "Can I go with them, mom?" asked Sequoia "Yes." said Jane.

They toke the bus and in 30 minutes they were there. "Wow! This is really big!" said Izzy "And now?" "And now...I think we should-" Jake was cut by a woman hugging him "Oh! I knew that I was going to find you one day!" said the woman "Hum...sorry?" said Jake "I have a sister, and she had two babies tweens." start the woman "A boy and a girl. But one day, they were atacted by a big storm and the babies desapeared! I'm a medium and she gived me a toy that was the baby boy favorite toy to try to find him. But all the baby girl things desapeared with her and she hasn't nothing from her." in his mind all makes sence now, but he has another question to make just for sure "And what is the baby's name?" "It's Jacob." In this moment he was really scared! He wanted to find a sister and found a family! "Now all makes sense!" he said "Can you go with me?" asked the woman "Yes. Can they go too?" "They can."

The woman drove them to her home and when the arrived, the woman start to explain better the situation. "Well, my name is Marie and I'm your aunt." said her "Hi Marie! I'm Jake and they are Izzy, Cubby and Sequoia. Me, Izzy and Cubby are-" "The Neverland Pirates and you live, well, in Neverland." cut Marie "How do you know that?" asked Jake "I'm a medium and thanks your objects I know everything about you!" "Cool!" said Jake "Well, your mother is almost here. Your father died in 2005." "Are you sure that you can't find my sister?" asked Jake "Yes, I'm sorry." said her "What is her name?"asked Jake and Marie smiled "It's Agatha." said her "And how was she?" asked Jake "She was like you." said Marie.

In that moment, a woman and a man entered in the house. "Oh, Jake, she is Nancy, your mother." said Marie "Hi mom." this words were a new to Jake, he never had a mother in his life. They just seemed like they were frozen! She wasn't moving! It wasn't a surprise for Marie because they never had saw Jake for 12 years! "Hi Jake." said Nancy "I missed you so much!" she hugged him and he hugged back. "Awwww!" Izzy, Cubby and Sequoia said "Oh, yeah, they are Izzy, Cubby and Sequoia- my friends." said Jake "Didn't you find Agatha yet, did you?" asked Nancy to Marie "I can't find her." said Marie. Marie looked better to Jake's friends and when she saw Sequoia she thought _"She is like Jake is this possible?! In fact she is like Agatha...or better she is Agatha!" _"I'm sorry," she started "Sequoia, can I toutch you?" she said "Hum...yes?" Sequoia said. When Marie toutched Sequoia she saw a little baby girl with a little baby boy who she reconiced, it was Jake and Agatha! She saw the baby girl crying in a street without a mom or a dad and she saw a woman who was around 23 taking her to a house. "What did you see?" asked Sequoia "You are Agatha!" Marie screamed "What?!" everyone screamed "But I have a mother!" said Sequoia "I saw a woman taking you to her home when you were just a baby!" said Marie "But Jane will tell it to me if it was truth! You are a liar!" screamed Sequoia "Keep Calm, Sequoia!" said Izzy "How can you say to me to keep calm! This is a shock to me! All my life is a lie!" screamed Sequoia.

"Don't say it! Maybe Jane was trying to protect you." said Cubby "Protect me of what?" Sequoia still screaming "If you knowed it, you will look for your real parents and it is dangerous!" said Izzy "I just wanna be alone!" said Sequoia "Wait! Sequoia!" screamed Jake.


	4. A Christmas wish

**I like to do sweet moments between the characters and this chapter have one! And Christmas is almost here so it means that the story is finishing.**

**And in the last chapter I said that I own a character called Frank but I don't know where had this come 'cause I don't own a character called Frank! I don't who is Frank!**

**Disclamer: You know what is mine and isn't mine! And I don't who is Frank!**

* * *

Sequoia had run away from Marie's home and now she is in her way to Jane's home. Jake, Izzy and Cubby are trying to follow her, but she is too fast! "We can't get her back! She is too fast!" screamed Cubby "We can do it! We just need pixie dust!" screamed Jake "Pixie Dust Away!" screamed Izzy. Now that they can fly, they need to reach Sequoia...or Agatha...or whatever her name is! "Can you see her?" asked Jake "Not really!" said Izzy "I think we lost her." said Cubby. _Great! Now that I found a sister she run away from us! _Jake thougth _And now we lost her! This travel is going really good. _

Well, in fact Sequoia is having a really bad moment too. In first she descover that Jane isn't her real mother and now she has a brother who she just met in that day! This is too much to her! "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas childreen!" she heard "Oh No! But Christmas is just in 2 days!" she screamed. Everyone stared at her and it makes 'Santa' walk to her "But, Christmas is everyday, no just in December 25." he said "Sorry, I'm having a bad day." she said "What happened?" asked him "Today I found my true family." said her "And isn't it good?" "NO! I mean, the woman who was my mother for 12 years lied to me and now I discover the truth. I have a brother and my real father is death. I have an aunt and my real mother is with her, but I was afraid and I run away from them." "Now say what you want for Christmas." "I want my family back! I don't want more lies!"

Jake, Izzy and Cubby were walking to Jane's house. They didn't find Sequoia and now they have to explain the situation to Jane. When they arrived, they saw Sequoia sit by Jane's side "What's happening here?" asked Jake "Jane explained everything to me and it's all ok." said Sequoia "Really?" "Yes." with that, Sequoia hugged Jake and Jake hugged back "I always wanted to have a brother." said Sequoia "And I always wanted to have a sister." said Jake.

"Awwwwwww!" said Izzy "You know what?" asked Jake to Sequoia "No, what?" she asked "My Christmas wish had come early this year." he said "And what was your Christmas wish?" she asked "You." he said "I love you, bro!" Sequoia said "I love you too, sis!" Jake said "And I love moments like these!" said Izzy "You are always the same." said Cubby "Come on! I know you like it too!" said Izzy "Ok." said Cubby.

"Wait!" screamed Sequoia "Where are aunt Marie and mom?" asked her "We let them in home!" said Jake "We have to go take them to here!" Sequoia said "Why?" said Jake "Because, Christmas means family and I want to be with my family who are you all and them!" said her "That's my girl! But is better go tomorrow 'cause it's 21 o'clock." said Jane.


	5. The final (maybe)

**Merry Christmas late, guys! I was to update yesterday but my page didn't want to open.**

* * *

"Hey, Jake! Our gifts are here!" screamed Sequoia while down the stairs "I see you are awake. Merry Christmas!" said Marie. Jake and Sequoia were in Marie's house for Christmas, to have time with the family before Jake back to Neverland with Izzy and Cubby (who were in Marie's house too, but sleeping yet). "Merry Christmas!" they two screamed "What's going on?! I'm trying to sleep!" screamed Izzy, who was with bad humor for awake early "We are opening the gifts!" said Jake "Without me!" screamed Izzy "And me!" said Cubby "Come on!" screamed Sequoia "We're going!" said Cubby.

"Merry Christmas, kids." said Nancy "Merry Christmas." they said while opening the gifts "Shoots! Shoots! Everyone down the table!" someone screamed and everyone went down the table "What was this?!" said Izzy "I think it was my gift." said Jake "How can your gift make this sound?" asked Sequoia "I don't know, I just touched this button." "And we are down the table for nothing!" with that they moved away from down the table.

"But there's a thing that I can't understand." said Jake "What?" asked Sequoia "In my dream, you said I had to save you." said Jake "Save me from what?" asked her "I don't know." said Jake "I think it was just na error. Come on! It's Christmas and in the final of the day you have to go away so let's have fun while you're here! said Sequoia and it was a great day!

* * *

**Final Chapter. I know it was short but it was a great final (I think). And I think we're going to have a sequel from this story! Bye!**


End file.
